El fantasma enamorado
by Mentes Perversas
Summary: Ella era todo lo que él quería, con virtudes y defectos, solo había un ligero problema, ella estaba muerta. Fic participante en la semana Korroh.
1. Chapter 1

Declaimer. La leyenda de Korra no me pertenece... o eso es lo que les quiero hacer creer jaja

Notas del fic. Debo decir que este es uno de los fics con los que más he sufrido, al punto de morderme las uñas y atosigar a Myobi (holi) con cada pequeño y absurdo detalle porque no me gustaba como iba quedando.  
Esto es un semi AU donde tomo elementos de La leyenda de Aang y La leyenda de Korra, es mi primer trabajo en este fandom y quería lucirme...  
La verdad es otra pero esto se lee más cool XD

Notas del cap. No hay mucho Korroh en el capítulo, es más es inexistente, pero todo tiene un porqué así que tengan paciencia.

Por último solo quiero agradecer a Myobi por betear el cap y apoyarme en todo, no importa el fandom que sea, siempre estás ahí para darme tú opinión sea mala o buena y a Kakatsushi por la convocatoria y animarme a escribir en este fandom.

* * *

_Sueña así desde el cajón que va una nueva familia forjar y en alguna otra dimensión un pequeño fantasma criar_. -El fantasma enamorado de Paté de fuá

La leyenda decía que el Avatar era el único con el poder de dominar los cuatro elementos.

Aire, Tierra, Fuego y Agua.

Y que su labor era mantener el equilibro en el mundo...

Pero eso solo era una leyenda, una que tenía más de cien años desde que el último Avatar murió.

Capítulo 1

Se despertó agitada y sudorosa sus manos temblaban y el grito que había escapado de sus labios pronto trajo a sus padres a la habitación.

-Korra no te preocupes estamos aquí-

Su padre la abrazó mientras lloraba sobre su pecho aferrándose fuertemente a su ropa.

-No... no quiero...-

Su voz salía quebrada por el llanto y pronto sintió las tibias y grandes manos de su progenitor acariciar sus cabellos.

-Llamaré a Pian Dao-

No pasó más de una hora cuando la nombrada llego con un pequeño séquito de hombres que se hacían llamar la orden del Loto blanco.

Esa fue la última vez que vio a sus padres.

-No creo que esa sea una buena idea-

Escuchó claramente la voz de aquel hombre que le lanzaba miradas escépticas.

-Alguien debería darle una lección-

Murmuró por lo bajo, no era capaz de creer que ese tipo la tratara de aquella forma tan petulante, no después de todos aquellos años siendo entrenada hasta desfallecer.

-Si tienes algún problema conmigo dilo de frente-

Lo encaró molesta, ella nunca había pedido estar donde estaba para que ahora le dieran una palmadita en la espalda, una patada en el culo y fuera botada por la opinión de un maestro fuego al cual había derrotado sin mucho problema.

-No eres capaz de manejar el aire control, el Avatar debe controlar los cuatro elementos-

-¿Y dónde demonios piensas que voy a conseguir un maestro aire?

Todos guardaron silencio escuchando las palabras de la morena, y aún en contra de toda lógica la chica tenía razón, los maestros aire al igual que el último Avatar habían desaparecido hace bastantes años dejando a la chica sin la instrucción necesaria para tal elemento, por lo que aún solo manejando los restantes tres elementos, Korra era la única esperanza para derrotar al señor del fuego.

-Además si no puedo manejarlo es porque probablemente no lo necesite, ciertamente te vencí a ti sin el-

Sonrió prepotente escuchando los murmullos de aquella bola de ancianos que comandaban parte de la resistencia a la cual le habían prácticamente obligado a unirse por ser lo más cercano a un Avatar que tenían, además de ser una de las dos maestras agua que tenía la tribu del sur.

-Mako-

Llamó Pian Dao al muchacho en una clara muestra de que era mejor que guardara prudencia y que no continuara con aquella infantil pelea.

-Korra... será mejor que te prepares, mañana ambos partirán a Ba Sing-Se-

No sabía si saltar de alegría o llorar de amargura, la primera vez que saldría al mundo y tendría que hacerlo al lado de aquel idiota.

* * *

-Zuko-

Repitió el nombre de aquel chico con la extraña cicatriz asombrándose enormemente por el hecho de que fuera su mismo padre el causante de esta.

-¿El señor del fuego te causó esto?-

Nunca fue de ser delicada y ni que se diga de sutil, Mako a su lado suspiró llevándose una mano a la cara por la tremenda desfachatez de Korra de tocar el tema tan crudamente.

-Discúlpela majestad-

El encuentro no había sido planeado de aquella manera... es más ni siquiera era una opción. El príncipe exiliado era una amenaza bastante considerable y de no ser porque uno de los miembros más importantes de la rebelión era su tío... bueno el destino del chico sería totalmente diferente.

-He venido por el Avatar-

Demandó amenazante tomando una postura ofensiva haciéndola sonreír, hace más de un año que se la pasaba huyendo y escondiéndose de toda la nación del fuego y para ser sincera eso la tenía bastante estresada.

-Es **La Avatar **para ti, luego me disculparé con tu tío-

Lo vio arquear una ceja.

-Siempre ha pedido por ti, pero yo pienso que es hora de que al niño de papá le den una verdadera lección-

El primer golpe llegó de sorpresa desestabilizando al príncipe y logrando hacerlo trastabillar, la ojiazul había utilizado tierra control sin que él fuera capaz de reaccionar a tiempo, el segundo golpe fue una muestra de agua control bastante poderosa jamás vista por sus ojos y el último fue de su propio elemento, solo pudo colocar sus brazos frente al a forma de protección mientras su cuerpo golpeaba la pared haciéndolo ver todo negro.

* * *

Notas finales. Si llegas hasta aquí te preguntaras ¿Qué carajo? Solo diré la historia era demasiado larga para contenerla en un solo one-shot así que decidí dividirla en tres capítulos que se colgaran a lo largo de la semana.  
Gracias por leer~


	2. Chapter 2

Declaimer. La leyenda de Korra no es mía, tampoco es como que quisiera... -se va a hacer berrinche a otro lado-

Notas del fic. Sé que esto era para que se colgara como hace dos semanas, pero entre que la vida real me odia y Dios se agarra a hacerme la vida imposible... bueno ya mejor ni digo.

Notas del cap. Debería haber mas Korroh pero aún queda aclarar bastante y... Myobi ya autorizó que fueran cuatro en vez de tres capítulos amémosla XD. (ámenme :B ok no)

* * *

-Sigue adelante-

Escuchó el murmullo de aquella voz pero sus ojos no podían ver entre toda aquella tormenta de nieve.

-Necesitamos restaurar el equilibrio-

-¿Qué? ¿Quienes?-

Gritó, pero su voz apenas y llegaba a sus oídos, se preguntó internamente como era posible que la otra fuera tan nítida.

-Tú y yo... el Avatar-

La tormenta arreció golpeando fuertemente su rostro.

-¡Korra!-

Contrario a la primera voz que era calmada, el grito que escuchó estaba cargado de desesperación una que le erizó los cabellos de la nuca.

-Zukko-

El nombre abandono sus labios, consiente de que aquel llamado era de su principesco amigo.

-Sin maestros aire y agua el equilibrio es inexistente-

¿Qué? Ella era una maestra agua, era El Avatar.

_El Avatar es la única persona que puede dominar los cuatro elementos_

El eco de las palabras que muchas veces había escuchado le llegó de golpe haciéndola enfurecer.

-Nunca necesité de aire control-

Gritó lo más fuerte que pudo escuchando como única respuesta el viento silbante que de a poco se convirtió en una ligera lluvia de nieve, cuyos copos caían tan lentamente que parecían danzar en el aire luchando por no caer al suelo.

-No... vamos Korra-

Sintió dolor, no sabía por qué, pero el pecho le dolía, llevó una de sus manos a ella sintiéndola inmediatamente húmeda y sus ojos se abrieron grandemente cuando observó sus dedos cubiertos de sangre, su sangre.

-No...-

El miedo la invadió mientras el dolor se acrecentaba y la obligaba a caer de rodillas, temblando levemente y no queriendo saber más.

-Debes encontrarme-

No comprendió del todo aquellas palabras estaba demasiado asustada como para hallarle un sentido a todo.

-Hasta que el mundo este nuevamente en equilibrio podrá renacer el Avatar-

¿Renacer? ¿Qué quería decir con eso?

-Yo... yo soy el Avatar-

El cuerpo le dolía horrores y le costaba respirar.

-¡Korra, maldita sea abre los ojos!-

Nuevamente la voz de Zukko llamándole de aquella forma tan desesperada la hizo estremecer y por primera vez se dio cuenta que en aquel lugar no hacia frío, sus manos palparon la nieve pero esta no le produjo ninguna sensación, ni frío ni calor.

-¿Qué... es esto? ¿Dónde estoy?-

Le costo un poco de trabajo, pero su puso de pie, escuchando algunos de sus huesos tronar.

-En algún lugar entre el mundo espiritual y humano-

Frente a ella se hallaba un niño menor que ella, y si lo que le habían enseñado era correcto, vestía las ropas típicas de un maestro aire.

-Soy el Avatar Aang-

Respondió a la pregunta que comenzaba a formarse en su mente.

-Tú no puedes ser un Avatar... eres un niño-

Acuso incrédula el último Avatar conocido era Roku y era un maestro fuego y según recordaba los maestros aire habían desaparecido hace ya bastante tiempo.

-Pe.. pero-

-Al igual que tú, yo tampoco estoy muerto-

El semblante del menor se oscureció y por un momento se sintió culpable por hacerlo sentir mal.

-Oye- rió un poco nerviosa colocando su mano sobre el hombro del chico, aunque realmente no sabia que decir para darle ánimos.

-Necesitamos restaurar el equilibrio-

Repitió mirándola fijamente logrando infundirle valor.

-¿Cómo vamos a hacer eso?-

Preguntó decidida.

-Uniendo el mundo espiritual con el terrenal-

-¿Qué? Eso...-

-Es la única forma en la que puedas regresar y encontrarme-

Era una locura.

-No hay otra forma-

Trató de excusarse el pequeño, lo que harían era algo sumamente arriesgado y peligroso.

-Lo sé-

Contestó de manera directa entendiendo todas las repercusiones que eso traería.

-Entonces es hora-

Lo vio sonreír algo nervioso extendiendo su mano esperando que ella le diera la suya.

-Hay que hacerlo-

* * *

Notas finales. No hay mucho que decir, solo que si tienen dudas, quejas y halagos dejen review.


End file.
